


wild and untamed thing

by freddiesjim



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mercury and Me, Rocky Horror Show, freddie is frank n furter, jimercury, my fav concept actually, soft jimercury, this is a CONCEPT, watch the rocky horror picture show pretty pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiesjim/pseuds/freddiesjim
Summary: Freddie Mercury, rock star sensation, is offered the role of Frank N. Furter, a transvestite mad scientist in the Rocky Horror Show, a fabulous theatre production. Not having the heart to turn it down, Freddie agrees. What will his husband Jim have to say on the opening night of the show?(This is my first jimercury fic so please be nice and leave kudos ok i love u all)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to my first Jimercury fanfic. I worked on this for a very long time, and so I hope ya’ll enjoy it. I’ve been obsessing over a certain concept for a good month now, and so I thought fuck it and i wrote a full ass three-shot on it.  
> If you haven’t watched The Rocky Horror Picture Show, then I highly recommend it, as the second chapter might be a tad confusing for you, but it’s not essential.  
> That being said, I hope you enjoy!!

_ The year was 1973, and Queen was on the verge of becoming the world’s biggest band. Freddie Mercury, Brian May, John Deacon and Roger Taylor held worldwide fame in the palm of their hands, and they couldn’t be happier. Freddie especially.  _

 

_ Freddie was known for his appealing and extravagant stage persona, and it only benefited the public’s eye on the band. He would go on stage, dressed in something from popcorn shorts to a full diamond clad skin tight bodysuit. He certainly looked a piece, flaunting around on stage, singing at the top of his lungs with that flawless voice of his (4 Octave ranges!!)- Queen’s concert’s always looked like theatre productions, made for broadway. _

 

\----

 

“It would certainly be outrageous” Peter ‘Phoebe’ Freestone pondered to a wondering Freddie. Freddie nodded slowly, taking his cup of tea in his hands, having a sip.

 

“But isn’t that what i’m all about? The people already know how outrageous I am… this would just be the icing on the cake,” He said out loud, a cheeky smile taking over his face. He laughed to himself just thinking about it. “Jim would love it too”... This time he tilted his head back in laughter, his dark, bushy, shoulder length hair reaching his upper back.

 

Phoebe laughed at this too, imagining Jim’s face. “Are you sure about that?” He chuckled.

Freddie nodded enthusiastically, still giggling. “Oh, I’m sure he would, darling,”

 

The two men heard a faint shuffling on the other side of the lounge door. Jim strolled through into the lounge, still wearing his outdoor coat and fancy leather shoes. “I’d love what?” ,his thick Irish accent present in his words. He had just returned from his day’s work at The Savoy. He looked dishevelled.

 

Freddie and Phoebe managed to control their laughter, and they looked at each-other as if to say ‘ _ should we tell him? _ ’ Freddie shrugged, taking another sip of his still-hot tea.

 

“Freddie just got offered the main role in a theatre show,” Phoebe hinted, not giving away all the details. He thought Freddie should probably tell him that. Jim raised an eyebrow, placing down his briefcase full of hairdressing tools, and he came down to sit next to Freddie. 

“That’s amazing, Fred! What show is it? Your next concert?” Jim teased, taking off his coat. He placed an arm around his husband, turning to look at him. Freddie rolled his eyes, smiling at Jim’s last comment.

 

Freddie pursed his lips, still wondering whether he should keep it as a surprise. 

“The Rocky Horror Show,” Freddie said excitedly. Rocky Horror had always been his ultimate favorite show; he loved every character, and he adored its choreography, fluid sexuality and atmosphere of total excess. To be offered the  _ main role _ was, to him, a dream.

 

However, Jim remained unfazed. He grabbed Freddie’s half empty cup of tea, brought it to his lips (his top lip being partly covered by a bushy but well groomed mustache) and took a sip, his eyes still trained on his husbands, an eyebrow raised.

 

Jim coughed. “Never heard of it, love,” 

 

Freddie’s jaw dropped open.  _ His own husband had never even heard of Rocky Horror _ … “You have never even  _ heard  _ of it?!” Freddie asked, aghast. Jim shook his head in denial. “No, should I have?” 

 

Fred laughed and looked at Phoebe, who wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation. He was in his own little world, gazing out the window at the browning leaves. 

 

“Well, it’s a good thing that the first time you’ll watch it, i’ll be the main focus. That way you’ll have no excuse to get bored or lose interest,” Freddie smirked, getting up from his seat and taking his cup into the kitchen. 

 

“Wait, Fred, you’re going to do it?” Phoebe got up, chasing after his friend. “I thought you were going to take a couple days to think about it?” 

 

“Well, i’ve changed my mind, dear. There’s no way i’m missing out on this. It’ll be fabulous,” - Jim had joined the pair in the kitchen. 

“What’s the name of this character?” He asked, still really having no clue of what Freddie was taking up, since he had never even seen the show.

 

Freddie howled with laughter, and Phoebe joined in too. “No spoilers, my love. You’ll have to wait and see,” Freddie placed down his cup in the sink and walked over to his husband, placing a small but affectionate kiss on the tip of his nose, and another one to his right cheek, his hand on Jim’s chest.

 

Jim had never been so utterly confused yet utterly excited in his life.

 

Freddie jumped from their loving embrace and clapped his hands fast and loud. “Oh! I need to call the theatre company to tell them i’m happy to do it! Oh this is all so exciting!” Freddie squealed. Jim let him out of his embrace, laughing at his childlike ways. He could get so worked up at times; it was adorable to watch. 

 

As Fred ran back into the lounge and picked up the telephone, Jim strolled over to Phoebe, who was just putting on some rubber gloves to do the dishes. “Do you know anything about this?” Jim wondered, hearing Freddie’s distant voice in the background.

 

_ “Yes, dear, i’m more than happy to do it!” _

_ “When do rehearsals start? I need to check my schedule,” _

_ “Oh no, don’t be silly love, there’s nothing on my calendar that I can’t just cancel,” _

Silence.

_ “Next week… Thursday night, 6 till 10… Yes that’s fabulous,”  _

_ “Yes, i’m pretty much free this whole month… yes of course, darling,” _

 

“Of course I do, because i’m not as uncultured as you, Jim,” Phoebe chuckled, scrubbing an expensive china plate. “You’ll enjoy it, don’t panic,”

 

_ “Oh no, i’m keeping it a little surprise for him…” _

_ “I’m sure he’ll love it,” _

Freddie was still talking on the phone.

 

“But why are you both keeping it from me?” Jim raised both of his bushy, dark eyebrows and crossed his arms across his chest.

 

“Trust me, Jim, it’s just a little surprise which you’ll appreciate in the end. Just don’t spoil it and do your own research or something. Fred wants this to be a surprise, so let it be a surprise. It’ll all be worth it in the end,” Phoebe concluded. Jim just nodded in agreement.

 

“Fine,” he huffed out.

  
  


Jim instantly knew when Freddie had started rehearsing. Fred had always seemed to handle stress perfectly in the past and he had never really stressed over a public appearance such as a concert. He had always been super chill before shows and building up to shows. But, for some reason, he was incredibly stressed over this theatre show.

 

It was only 9:30am on a friday morning, and Jim had noticed how frantic Freddie was, rushing around all morning, trying to get everything sorted in a short amount of time. Jim had decided he had had enough of watching his husband nearly tearing his hair out due to stress. 

 

“Freddie love, don’t you think you should take a little break? Just put down the script for a little while, have a nice cup of tea and chill,” Jim suggested, looking at Freddie over the top of his newspaper. Freddie let out a exasperated sigh whilst running a hand through his dark locks.

 

“I can’t, darling. I need to perfect this song, and there’s a lot of choreography that comes with it too, and so I need to perfect that… there’s no time for a rest,”- Jim frowned, and stood up from his chair and walked over to his love, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

 

“Ooh, so you’re singing and dancing  _ as well as _ acting?” Jim chuckled, and he felt Fred’s shoulder’s shake as he was chuckling with him. “I’m not  _ dancing _ \- there’s just a-lot of interacting with the other actors during the songs, like in this song for example, I need to climb onto a bloody pommel horse and do stuff on it,” Freddie was looking at his script in disbelief as he was speaking, and Jim let out a loud howl.

 

“ _ Do stuff _ on it? What do you mean by that?” He was still laughing. Freddie swatted him, giggling. “Not that sort of stuff you dirty bastard…”- He paused. “Well, actually… I don’t really know…”

 

“I hope you don’t leave me for a pommel horse,” Jim teased, pressing a kiss to Freddie’s shirt-clad shoulder. Fred turned to face his other half, standing extra close, placing his script on the kitchen counter. He dotted up Jim’s chest with his fingers. “It’s a possibility,” Freddie whispered, showing off a toothy grin. His hand flew to his face to cover his lips, his insecurities taking over. Jim frowned. 

“Don’t cover your mouth darling. Your smile is one of my favorite things about you,” Jim carefully took away Freddie’s hand away from his mouth, caressing the back of it with his thumb. 

 

“love you,” Freddie blushed. 

“love you too, Fred,” 

  
  
  


“When did you suddenly decide you want to be an actor?” Brian wondered, setting up his Red Special. It was a monday morning and Freddie, alongside Roger, John and Brian, were setting up for their early monday band rehearsal. They were working on their third studio album,  _ Sheer Heart Attack _ . So far they had recorded two songs out of thirteen,  _ Brighton Rock  _ and  _ Tenement Funster _ .

 

“I don’t want to be an actor, heavens no darling. I was just offered the role and I didn’t have the heart to turn it down…But, I promise this will be the only acting job I will ever do. I’m pretty sure i’ve already got a bald patch due to the stress,” Freddie joked. 

John came up behind him, ruffling his hands through Freddie’s hair, much to Freddie’s annoyance. 

“Nah, you’re good,” John (or Deaky) assured, smiling cheekily as Freddie hit him away. 

 

“What show is it?” Roger perked up, prepping his drum cymbals. 

 

“The Rocky Horror Show,” Freddie beamed proudly, prepping some other instruments that may come in use. “You guys ever heard of it?”

 

Roger and Deaky shook their heads. Brian’s jaw dropped. “Yes, of course. I’m thinking of covering Hot Patootie soon…” Brian replied. “What character are you? Imagine if you were Dr…”

 

“Dr Frank n Furter!” Freddie nearly screamed. Brian’s jaw dropped even  _ further _ , nearly hitting the floor. “No fucking way,” He tried to stifle a laugh.

 

Freddie nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! Isn’t it fantastic!” 

“Of course… This is amazing. What did Jim say?” 

“He doesn’t exactly know  _ which  _ character i’m playing. I wanted to keep it a surprise,” Freddie pursed his lips in a mischievous grin. 

 

Roger and Deaky were just sat in the corner, watching the two men basically  _ fangirl _ , both as confused as the other. After a while, John spoke up. “I’m super proud of you, Fred, but if we don’t start working on this album sooner or later, it won’t be finished, and I don’t think EMI will be very appreciative of that,” 

 

“Of course, of course. I actually have a song in my bag that I wrote the other night,” Freddie rushed over to where he had placed his bag, in the far corner of the room. He reached into it and retrieved a crumpled notepad. He flicked through a couple pages, which were mostly covered with un-finished or, in Freddie’s opinion, ‘shit’ songs, that even though they had never been used, Freddie didn’t have the heart to just discard them. Some pages were decorated with intricate drawings. Just because Freddie had never actually put his graphic and art design diploma to use, it doesn’t mean he just stopped it all together.

 

“Ooh, what’s it called?” Roger walked over alongside his other bandmates, peering over the singer’s shoulder. 

 

“ _ Killer Queen _ ?” Deaky read out the title which was scribbled at the top of the page. Fred nodded. “Indeed,”

 

“ _ She keeps a Moet et Chandon, in her pretty cabinet”  _ Brian read out the first two lines, testing how they sounded out loud. “ _ ‘Let them eat cake’ she said, just like Marie Antoinette,”  _

“It’s unique, and the lyrics are quite poetic. I like it,” Deaky perked up.

“Thank you Deaky darling,” 

 

After the rest of the band had finished reading over the song, pointing out bits they liked and which little snippets they didn’t… But, after Freddie’s constant reassurance of the lyrics, they only ended up changing a few words, most of them being little. No major changes were required.

 

At long last, the band finally proceeded to recording, starting with the backing instruments, mostly played by Brian and Deaky, Roger just tapping lightly on the cymbals for added extra effect. For the very start of the song, Freddie clicked his fingers a couple times into the mic, and then he returned to his rightful seat at his trusty piano. 

 

Freddie played the piano beautifully. He tried to insist that he really wasn’t  _ that  _ good, but after songs such as  _ Seven Seas of Rhye,  _ the rest of the band new he was bulshitting, trying to stay humble for the sake of his growing ego. 

 

The band agreed to call it a day when it hit 6:30pm, and they all left the studio with  goodbyes, and they returned to their homes, every one of them going back to a loved one. 

 

“Jim, are you home?” Freddie called out to a quiet house. He took off his jacket carefully and placed it on a chair nearby. 

“Over here,” another voice called out.

Freddie followed the voice into the lounge, where he found his husband laying down on the sofa, Tiffany on his lap and Lily in his arms, where she was being cradled. Jim was shirtless and he wore some dark turquoise blue jogging bottoms. It was an adorable sight, and Freddie’s usual stomach butterflies returned. Freddie strolled towards Jim, leaning down for a short and sweet peck on the lips before slowly picking up Goliath, who was sat next to Jim on the sofa, and sitting in his spot, before placing a purring Goliath back into his lap.

 

“How was band rehearsal my love?” Jim swung his arm behind Freddie’s head and Freddie leaned his head back into the crook of Jim’s arm.

“It went well… we have a new song in the works, so that’s exciting,” the older but smaller man smiled. Goliath was still purring. 

“What’s it called hmm?” 

“ _ Killer Queen _ ”

“Sounds sexy,”

“Oh, it is...the lyrics have a very Georgian type feel,” 

 

The two men lay in each-other’s embrace in silence for a good while. However, it was most definitely a comfortable silence, as they were both able to just sit together in absolute bliss without actually exchanging words. Whilst the odd caress of the hair or hand came from either of the men, they remained silent, both sets of eyes trained on the TV and/or the cats running around the house. Freddie adored moments like these; laying in his husband’s arms, not a worry in the world. Because whilst Freddie was with his Jim, all of his worries seemed to wash away. 

  
  


_ Six months later _

 

**19th June, 1973**

 

It was finally the night of Freddie’s performance. All of Freddie’s closest friends had agreed to all go and see the show together, all there to support Fred. The opening show was being held at the Royal Court Theatre, and even after all this time, Jim hadn’t the slightest idea on Freddie’s role. He had promised he wouldn’t do his own research, and so he had stuck to his word. It seemed like everyone else had an idea, though.

 

Jim was going to be accompanied by Joe and Phoebe, obviously (they wouldn’t miss it for the world), as well as Brian, Roger and John and their partners… Freddie’s costume designer was also going to be joining them, Diana Mosely… She was extremely excited. 

 

The night before, Freddie had ordered Joe to go and buy Jim, Phoebe and himself some black tuxedos… Freddie’s exact words were ‘ _ Darling, go out and buy some suits for you, Jim and Phoebe, will you? It’s a special night, I don’t want you all looking like scruffs’ _ \- Jim wasn’t sure if he was offended or not.

 

And so, Joe had done as he was told, and he had come back with some fancy, black three-piece suits for the three of them. Jim found that his waistcoat was a tad tight, but he gathered that he would be able to manage. For the most part, he thought he looked rather dashing.

Freddie had been at the theatre from 9am in the morning, prepping and rehearsing, and so Jim hadn’t seen him much during the day. Freddie waved him goodbye in the morning, promising him he would see him tonight, and that it would be worth the wait. They had shared a kiss, and Freddie was off…

 

Jim had missed him terribly during the day. It came to the point where he didn’t even eat his lunch, because he had  _ always  _ eaten lunch with Fred, and it felt wrong to do so without him. 

 

Jim was over the moon when it finally reached the evening. The show was set to begin at 7pm and finish around 10pm, but it was bound to run over a little. At 6:30, Jim was jittery, wanting to leave as soon as possible so he could see Freddie. Roger, Brian and John had arrived at Garden Lodge at around 6:45, and they all travelled in the same car (Diana was meeting them at the theatre)

 

In the car, Roger perked up. 

“So, Jim, you excited?” 

Jim smiled a little, gazing out of the window. He turned to face the blonde, nodding. “Yes… Incredibly. I haven’t seen Fred all day,”

“He’s been a right pain in the arse. A proper misery,” Joe complained about Jim’s melancholy state. However, Jim had to admit that he had become much happier in the car, knowing he was on the way to see his husband at long last.

 

“You kept your word, didn’t you?” Roger suddenly remembered. Jim confirmed that he had. “I have been tempted to search it up, but I resisted the urge,”

“It’ll be worth it,” John laughed.

The rest of the lads chuckled. Then there was silence.

“Please for the love of God… don’t get a boner,” Joe placed his head in his hands. Jim displayed a look of disgust and confusion, and he turned bright red.

 

—

 

Finally, everyone was seated. Jim was on the far right, right next to the stage which ran down the whole of the room. He assumed it would be used during the show. Next to him was Joe, and then Phoebe. Next to Phoebe was Roger, who was sat next to this wife, Dominique, and then John, who was sat next to  _ his  _ wife, Veronica and then Brian, who was sat next to his then girlfriend, Chrissie. Diana was seated on the end of the row, camera in hand. 

 

The whole room was buzzing. Even though the theatre wasn’t the largest of theatre’s,  there was a huge turn out. Jim had noticed a friend who was seated on the other side of the stage which ran through the room. They had went on a couple dates, but things had never worked out romantically. They remained friends, however. They talked occasionally. Jim and Alex, which his name, exchanged quick smiles and waves, and they both settled into their seats.

 

“How’re you feeling?” Phoebe asked Jim behind Joe’s head. 

“All good; excited,” Jim assured, smiling.

 

And then the room went dark. 

  
  



	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two lets go. Here’s where the concept comes to LIFE.  
> I would highly recommend listening to the Rocky Horror soundtrack whilst reading this, because that shit SLAPS.  
> Enjoy <33

The room was dark for a minute or so, but then the stage was lit up by a single red light. The first image was a set of red velvet cinema curtains, and a soft drum roll echoed out into the theatre. The curtains open to reveal a screen which depicted a set of bright red lips. Music started playing. There was a soft strum of a guitar and then an unfamiliar, quite high-pitched voice started singing.

 

_ Michael Rennie was ill, _

_ The day the Earth stood still _

_ But he told us where we stand _

 

The lips moved along with the song perfectly, lip-syncing. But it was evident that whoever’s lips they were, they weren’t the one singing the song. The singer’s voice obviously belonged to a man, and the lips to a woman.

 

_ And Flash Gordon was there _

_ In silver underwear _

_ Claude Rains was the invisible man _

 

Jim was watching the stage with great interest. He turned to look over at Brian, who was nodding along. Roger was too. Maybe they had heard the song beforehand?

 

_ Then something went wrong _

_ For Fay Wray and King Kong _

_ They got caught in a celluloid jam _

_ Then at a deadly pace _

_ It came from outer space _

_ And this is how the message ran  _

 

The stage lit up, revealing all of the set pieces. It seemed to look like the front of a church, but the screen displaying the singing lips still covered the majority of the stage.

 

_ Science Fiction - Double Feature _

_ Dr X will build a creature _

_ See Androids fighting ooh-ooh-ooh _

_ Brad and Janet _

 

Jim assumed they were characters.

 

_ Anne Francis stars in ooh-ooh-ooh _

_ Forbidden Planet _

_ Oh - at the late night, double-feature _

_ Picture show. _

 

As the song came to a close, which Jim had to admit that he did enjoy, the screen went black and was lifted upwards. The audience could now witness the whole of the stage, which did in-fact include the front of a church. The song ended with church bells ringing joyously, and the still frame bursts to life as the doors of the Church fling open, and the Mendelssohn’s wedding march resounded from the church organ. It seemed to be the scene of a wedding, as a handful of people including two dressed in wedding attire burst onto the stage. Jim darted his eyes around all of the actors and actresses, looking for Freddie. But he couldn’t be seen.

 

The dialogue started, and Jim tried to stay as focused on the storyline as possible. He gathered that the young girl dressed in a pale purple suit jacket and skirt was playing a character called ‘Janet’, and Jim assumed that her character would be quite significant to the story, as a ‘Janet’ was mentioned in the first number. He also caught onto another character called ‘Brad’, who was being played by a fairly young, attractive young man. Brad and Janet were a couple.

 

At the back of all the commotion stood four figures. Two women, the minister and a man, but they were far back at the end of the stage, so Jim couldn’t make out their faces. They seemed to be overlooking all of the people on stage in a sinister and looming way. But they weren’t speaking and weren’t relevant as of yet, so Jim brought his attention away from them.

 

The bride suddenly chucks her bouquet of yellow freesias behind her head and Janet catches them, squealing with delight. Freesias were Freddie’s favourite flower.  _ I wonder if he supplied the prop bouquet,  _ Jim thought. All of the guests cheer, and some dialogue starts. The groom turns to Brad, starting to speak.

 

“Hey fella. It looks like it could be your turn next,” The groom, who Jim later learned was called Ralph, smiled.

“Who knows… ha ha,” Brad replies.

Ralph and the bride leave the stage, hand in hand. All of the guests cheer them away with enthusiasm, as well as Brad and Janet. The guests then begin to disperse off stage.

 

Brad and Janet linger on stage, as well as the four strange individuals at the back of the stage, who Jim still couldn’t make out. Jim could sense another number coming up. There was still no sign of his Fred. He turned his head to look at the party sitting next to him once again. Joe and Phoebe were both engrossed, but Jim knew they were waiting on Freddie to enter the scene too. The same went for Freddie’s bandmates. Diana was on the end, taking non-flash photographs of each character and their costumes. She was a costume designer, after all. Probably taking them away for inspiration.

 

The three bodies, excluding the tall minister, were a family from what Jim could see, resembling the Quaker family in the ‘ _ American Gothic _ ’ painting. Jim knew this because Freddie had the same painting hung in their main grand dining room. The lights at the very back of the stage weren’t lit up, only the front, which wasn’t helping Jim’s vision of the figures.

 

As if on call, all of the stage lights lit up, and Jim instantly recognised the figure standing in the middle of the four.  _ Freddie. His Freddie. _ He heard multiple gasps on his left hand sign, them being from everyone accompanying him. They all instantly recognised Fred.

 

Freddie was the minister, standing on the top step of the church, towering over the other two women and man. Even though Freddie wasn’t the tallest of men, he seemed to be 7 bloody foot compared to the other persons standing below him on a lower step. His face remained emotionless, not a single smile. Jim was impressed that he hadn’t burst out laughing as soon as the lights above him turned on, revealing him.  _ He really took this seriously, huh?  _

 

“Oh Brad, wasn’t it wonderful? Didn’t Betty look radiantly beautiful?” ‘Janet’ spoke, smiling widely, still clutching onto her precious bouquet of yellow freesias. 

 

“Er...yes, Janet… Ralph’s a lucky guy,” Brad replied, taking his fiance’s hand, walking towards the left side of the stage. 

 

There was a sudden silence between the couple, before Brad started again.

 

“Hey Janet” 

“Yes Brad,” Janet replied, still gleaming

“I’ve got something to say,”

“Uh huh”

“I really loved the… skilful way… you beat the other girls to the bride’s bouquet,”

“Oh Brad,” Janet sighed dreamily, so clearly in love.

 

As Jim has suspected, another musical number.

 

_ ‘The river was deep but I swam it’  _  Brad sung.

 

And then suddenly, ‘ _ Janet’ _ … Freddie and the other three creepy persons joined in.

 

‘ _ The future is ours so let’s plan it’ _

_ ‘Janet’ _ Jim laughed as Joe keeled over in laughter. With every line sung by the main two characters, Freddie and his little ensemble sung a quirky ‘Janet’... It seemed everyone of Freddie’s friends found it funny, at least one of them chuckling with every ‘Janet’...

 

_ I’ve one thing to say and that’s  _

_ Dammit, Janet _

_ I love you. _

  
  
  


As the show continued, Jim found himself enjoying it thoroughly...there were great songs, and even though Jim had never really been a theatre fanatic beforehand, he was loving every second of this one. The only problem was, however, was that he had only seen Freddie once, and as much as it hurt to admit, his role wasn’t very significant. He had just stood at the back of the stage and sang a few ‘Janet’s’... plus, they were in a completely different set as of now, and Freddie was playing the minister, and they weren’t at the church anymore. Jim started to wonder if that was all there was going to be of Freddie, and he thought that everyone had hyped up Fred’s character  _ way  _ too much.

 

Brad and Janet were now at a funky castle. They had been introduced to two new characters, which seemed incredibly creepy yet loveable. There was a man with incredibly thin blonde hair and a hunchback. He chuckled thinking back about Brian’s  _ ‘oh my God Roger, it’s you!’  _ comment as soon as the character came onto stage. Roger didn’t look amused. There was also a woman, with dark, harrowing and yet flirtatious eyes dressed as a maid… she had wild, bushy red hair and a deep transylvanian accent. Jim learnt that the maid was called Magenta and the scrawny, slightly scary man was named Riff Raff.

 

The lights around the theatre were blinding. They added to the tension and feeling of the play perfectly. It all had a sort of risque vibe.

And then, all of a sudden, Riff Raff broke out in song.

 

_ It’s astounding _

_ Time is fleeting _

_ Madness takes its toll _

_ But listen closely _

_ Not for very much longer _

_ I’ve got to keep control _

 

Jim saw Brian’s face light up beside him. As well as Joe and Phoebe’s. They obviously knew this song. It still baffled Jim that everyone here seemed to know the play, and yet Jim had never even heard of it before Freddie said it’s name excitedly. Thinking of Freddie, he hadn’t been on stage since his little cameo back at the Church set… Jim was praying that wasn’t to be his only appearance.

 

_ I remember doing the Time Warp _

_ Drinking those moments when _

_ The blackness would hit me _

 

As the song went on, the set behind the characters changed yet again. As Riff Raff and Magenta were directing the song, they were leading Brad and Janet through some walkways until Riff Raff opened a set of double doors marked ‘BALLROOM’

 

The next set was a huge black and silver ballroom, and at the far end of it stood a throne-like chair on a small, raised stage. Above the stage was a banner that read ‘ _ ANNUAL TRANSYLVANIAN CONVENTION’  _ \- Jim could only assume it was the Annual Transylvanian Convention.

 

Joining Brad, Janet, Riff Raff and Magenta on stage were a flock of other people, who were dressed in rather peculiar outfits. They seemed to be a distorted version of the guests from the Denton Wedding from earlier in the show. A party spirit prevails, and they all throw their arms up in union in a plea to Riff Raff. 

 

_ Let’s do the Time Warp again _

_ It’s just a jump to the left _

_ And a step to the right-right-right-right-right _

_ With your hands on your hips _

_ You bring your knees in tight. _

_ But it’s the pelvic thrust _

 

Joe and Phoebe seemed to know the whole bloody routine. They mimed every action that the characters on stage were doing. 

“That really drives you insane!” Joe sang at the top of his lungs. An elder woman sat in front of him turned around in her seat to face a singing Joe, with a scowl on her face. “Shhh!” She hissed. Jim laughed.

  
  


As the song began to die down, the dialogue started again. But in the distance there was a slight beat that pricked Jim’s ears up. Everyone sat to his left turned to gaze at him with sly smirks on their faces, including Diana. The catwalk which was situated on Jim’s right still hadn’t been put to use, and Jim assumed this would be the time it  _ would  _ be put to use.

 

The beat began to grow louder and louder, until Jim heard a shrill shriek from Janet, and suddenly a beaming light situated at the far end of the theatre, right at the start of the catwalk where there was a door with a figure inside it. The audience all simultaneously turned to face the scene.

 

And there was Freddie. Jim felt himself sigh with relief, and a smile appeared on his face.

 

Freddie, however, hadn’t looked at him yet. Freddie was also caked in a white-ish foundation, and his lips were painted a luscious dark red, glossy colour. His eyes were slight and seductive, with a dark grey eyeshadow coating his eyelids, expanding all the way up to his eyebrows. His eyebrows, Jim noticed, had been raised and painted over slightly. He had the face of a drag queen. A drag queen who was draped in a black cloak, hiding away his clothing.

 

Jim hadn’t expected for Freddie to actually sing live… maybe on a recording or something, because Jim hadn’t heard Freddie practice his songs around the house  _ once.  _ But as soon as Freddie’s beautiful voice filled the theatre, everyone was hooked.

 

_ How do you do _

_ I see you’ve met my faithful handyman. _

_ He’s a little brought down- _

_ Because when you knocked _

_ He thought you were the candyman.  _

 

As soon as Freddie sung ‘candyman’, he was strutting down the catwalk with incredible sass. He was wearing huge stilettos, and Jim didn’t think he’d be able to control himself when Freddie walked past him sooner or later. Phoebe chuckled in amazement, gazing at Freddie in utter shock. Joe was laughing hysterically, although not  _ at  _ Freddie. Joe was incredibly proud of his close friend.

 

_ Don’t get strung out by the way I look _

_ Don’t judge a book by it’s cover _

_ I’m not much of a man _

 

Freddie strutted past Jim, and Jim looked his husband up and down. Jim was  _ certain  _ that Freddie shaked his ass a little as he walked past, but that could have just been Jim’s wild imagination.

 

_ By the light of day, _

_ But by night i’m one hell of a lover. _

 

Freddie turned to face the intrigued audience, and a broad, sexual smile spread across his face. He whipped off his black cloak and let it fall onto the throne behind him. The audience, including Joe, Phoebe, Brian, Chrissie, Roger, Dominique, John, Veronica and Diana. Dominique and Joe were clapping their hands frantically, and Roger and Brian shared a gasp and a high-5. Phoebe was crying with astonishment.

 

Jim was speechless. There was Freddie dressed in an incredibly revealing lingerie set, from a black, sparkly corset, fishnet tights that finished mid thigh, a pearl necklace, and long, sparkly gloves which finished just before the elbow. Jim was  _ very  _ turned on, but he refused to reveal this fact, and he just stayed seating, his eyes trained on Freddie… 

 

_ I’m just a sweet transvestite _

_ From Transexual _

_ Transylvania _

 

Freddie made his way back down the catwalk towards Brad and Janet, and he walked past Jim in doing so. Joe let out a wild ‘whoop!’ and Jim stifled a laugh. Freddie circled Brad and Janet and placed his separate hands on their separate chests and walked them backwards, smirking provocatively. 

 

_ Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound _

_ You look like you’re both pretty groovy.  _

_ Or if you want something visual _

_ That’s not too abysmal  _

_ We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie _

 

Freddie makes his way over to the water fountain that was situated on the left of the stage. Beside it stood four ‘transylvanians’, and he bent down to fill up a plastic cup of water, poking out his butt more obviously. 

As the song went on, Jim found himself to be blushing furiously. The whole audience went crazy over Freddie’s performance as Frank n Furter, including all of his friends sat next to Jim. Diana nearly fainted when he revealed his kinky costume and Jim was sure she whipped out her costume design notebook and made some notes. 

 

Jim knew this would end up on the front pages of the newspapers tomorrow morning. He could already picture the headline.

 

**QUEEN FRONTMAN DAZZLES IN REVEALING LINGERIE AND BUSTIER**

 

At least that’s what Jim hoped the headline would be. It would either be something along the lines of that, or something along the lines of slander towards his husband. Freddie had been through enough shit with the press, and Jim hated seeing his husband tear himself apart just because of some dickhead journalists. 

  
  


Freddie’s next number was called ‘ _ I Can Make You A Man’  _ , and it was definitely a wild performance. Mid-way through the song, Freddie wheeled out a pommel horse, and as he sang the chorus of the number, he climbed upon it and humped it in a very coquettish manner.  _ So that’s the sort of stuff he needed to do on the pommel horse’,  _ Jim realised, referring back to the time when Freddie was stressing about perfecting the choreography in the songs. He titled his head back, chuckling. 

 

All jokes aside, Freddie was  _ killing  _ his performance. His vocals were as good as ever, incredibly strong. Everyone could tell that he had put his heart and soul into his character. 

  
  


About an hour and a half later, the show was coming to an end. Jim had gathered that his character was actually a transvestite mad scientist killer alien, and even though you were theoretically supposed to dislike the character, Jim and the rest of the audience (it seemed) had decided that Frank was their favourite character. But maybe this was just because Frank was being played by his husband.

 

The stage had been closed by red velvet curtains and a few seconds later, they opened again, signalling that this was the ending number. On stage were the actors playing Columbia, Brad, Janet and Rocky. They were  _ all  _ dressed in extravagant variations on the stocking and suspender belt variety of Frank’s own fantasies.

 

Freddie, stood in the right corner of the stage, pulled a switch and the music started. ‘Columbia’ starts singing and dancing like she was in a burlesque show, and the others joined her. The number was called ‘ _ Rose Tint My World’  _ , and everyone was nodding along to the melody. 

 

And then, the music changed. The spotlight situated on a figure stood at the back of the stage, who was wearing a dazzling version of the national costume and a chiffon cloak, which billowed in the breeze from a wind machine. Jim noticed this was his Freddie, and his jaw dropped. He was reminiscent of a 30s film star. Jim was dazzled.

And then, ever so softly, Freddie began singing again. His voice sounded more innocent and weak, catching the emotions of the audience. 

 

_ What ever happened to the Fay Wray? _

_ That delicate satin-draped frame _

_ As it clung to her thigh _

_ How I started to cry _

_ For I wanted to be dressed just the same. _

 

The floor suddenly opened to reveal a swimming pool, glistening with chlorine and glitter. Freddie, or ‘Frank’, started to beckon the rest of the characters, who were staring at him full of admiration, still clad in their burlesque style lingerie. In their drugged state, they comply with his every wish.

 

_ Give yourself over to absolute pleasure _

_ Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh _

_ Erotic nightmares _

_ Beyond any measure _

_ And sensual daydreams _

_ To treasure forever _

 

And then, ever so gracefully, Freddie drops himself into the pool, grasping onto a rubber ring. Joe and Phoebe gasped along with Jim, whereas Brian, Roger and John let out a loud ‘Yes!!’ and they were whooping along. 

 

_ Can’t you just see it? _

_ Don’t dream it, be it _

_ Don’t dream it, be-e it _

 

As Freddie was singing this over and over in a dreamy voice, the other four characters, Columbia, Brad, Janet and Rocky, immersed themselves into the pool along with Freddie. They joined in with the repetitive singing.

 

_ Don’t dream it, be it _

_ Don’t dream it, be-e it, _

_ Don’t dream it, be-e it _

 

And then, all five of the persons in the pool, including Freddie, started swimming around with each other, grabbing each other’s sides and limbs. Freddie added a little giggle with his singing, adding effect. 

 

The song came to an end, and the room went quiet. It stayed quiet for a couple seconds before a sudden..

 

_ My my my my ma-ma my my my! _

_ I’m a wild and an untamed thing, _

_ I’m a bee with a deadly sting. _

_ Get a hit and your mind goes ping. _

_ Your heart’ll thump and your blood will sing. _

_ So let the party and the sounds rock on. _

_ Gonna shake it till the life has gone. _

_ Rose tint my world _

_ Keep me safe from my trouble and pain _

 

Freddie jumped up from underneath the water as he sung the opening lines, his makeup melting and his hair all wet, drooping down the back of his head and slightly touching his shoulders. He jumped up from the pool and ran backwards onto the stage again with a spring and sashay in his step. The others followed him, and they all held onto eachothers shoulders in a burlesque kick line. They joined him in singing.

 

_ I’m a wild and an untamed thing, _

_ I’m a bee with a deadly sting. _

_ Get a hit and your mind goes ping. _

_ Your heart’ll thump and your blood will sing. _

_ So let the party and the sounds rock on. _

_ Gonna shake it till the life has gone. _

_ Rose tint my world _

_ Keep me safe from my trouble and pain. _

 

Going along with the beat of the song, the five of them started a three step kick, lifting their legs up to hip-height on the fourth beat. They did this until the last line, and that’s when the end of the catwalk lit up.

 

The story continued, and after everything, a piano started playing softly. Freddie’s last number.

 

Freddie strutted to the centre of the stage, blinking to try and get himself to cry. His eyes were watering, his eye makeup having melted all the way down his cheeks. His red lipstick was smudged across his face. He looked in a sorry state, and this added to the overall emotions he wanted to get the audience to feel. 

 

The spotlight focused on him and him only. He started to sing with so much emotion that Jim thought he would cry. This performance definitely confirmed how good of an actor Freddie was. Jim would never have imagined him as an actor before this. But now, it was one of Jim’s favorite concepts.

 

_ On the day I went away _

_ Was all I had to say _

_ Want to come again and stay _

_ Smile and that will mean I may _

 

The stage lights up in a soft, baby blue color. The stage production was amazing also. 

_ I’ve seen blue skies _

_ Through the tears in my eyes _

_ And I realise _

_ I’m going home _

_ I’m going home. _

 

Freddie drops to his knees, pleading to the audience, still crying. Jim looked to the right. His ex-boyfriend that he had spotted earlier was crying. Jim looked behind him. Three ladies were crying. Jim looked to the left. Joe and Phoebe had tears in their eyes. 

 

Jim looked ahead of him, laying his eyes on his husband, his Freddie. 

 

_ Everywhere it’s been the same _

_ Like i’m outside in the rain _

_ Free to try and find a game _

_ Dealing cards for sorrow _

_ Cards for pain. _

 

Jim noticed a tear roll down his very on cheek. At this, Joe placed a hand on his knee for reassurance. Jim shook it off, laughing and wiping the tear from his cheek. 

“I’m fine, bloody hell,” He told Joe, chuckling.

 

He settled his adoring eyes on Freddie once again, who was still kneeling. He slowly stood up, and shakily made his way towards the catwalk. 

 

_ Cause I’ve seen, Oh! _

_ Blue skies,  _

_ Through the tears in my eyes _

_ And I realise _

 

Freddie strolls down the catwalk, past many sobbing audience members. He casted his gaze to the row where all his friends were seated. He cracked a short, barely noticeable smile, and his watering eyes met Jim’s watering eyes. Freddie let out a sigh of happiness as he realised his performance had made his husband tear up. This meant, to Freddie, that he had done a rather good job.

 

He kept his adoring gaze on Jim as he sang the last three lines of the song.

 

_ I’m going home, _

_ I’m going home, _

_ I’m.. going… _

_ Ho-o-ome. _

 

The theatre went dark.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter! thank u for reading this far, you're all absolute legends

After the show, they all agreed to meet Freddie at the back of the theatre. However, Jim couldn’t wait, and he made his way to Freddie’s dressing room, which he had figured was behind the stage. As he came to a large wooden door which had **_‘Freddie Mercury, Dr Frank N. Furter’_** written on it in big bold letters, he knocked softly.

 

A quiet, happy voice called out ‘Come in!’, and Jim did just that.

 

The first thing Jim saw was a railing of sparkly costumes which had been used during the show. He spotted the first costume Freddie had worn hanging on a coat hanger. It was sparkling. Jim still couldn’t believe the whole thing. He was for sure on a theatre high, if that was a thing.

 

Behind the railing he saw two hands reach out for a hairbrush which was situated on the chestnut desk, which also had countless makeup items laid upon it. He made his way past the railing, and there was Freddie, sat in front of a mirror which had ‘ _ Good luck, Fred. Love ya x’  _ written on it in bright red lipstick. 

 

Freddie turned to face his husband, and his face lit up in delight. “Jim, darling!”

He jumped up from his seat and engulfed Jim in a tight hug which radiated warmth and love. Jim wrapped his strong arms around the back of his husband, delighting in the sudden affection. 

This was the first time Jim had seen Freddie alone in what seemed like years, but had really only been since the morning. Still, time without Freddie was time Jim didn’t like to think about.

 

“Did you like it, my love? Was it okay? Did I do okay? Or was it shit?” Freddie was incredibly frantic, and he wanted to know if he had lived up to the expectations he was aiming for. He really didn’t understand how insanely talented he was. It takes great courage to appear in front of that many people in what Freddie wore. Freddie’s bravery was one of the many things Jim admired about him.

 

“Freddie, you were exceptional. You had everyone sobbing at that last number. I honestly can’t put into words how proud I am of you,” Jim spoke, still clinging onto Fred. He could feel himself getting a tad emotional again. 

 

Freddie stayed quiet and stared into his eyes. He smiled softly and leaned in, leaving a light kiss on Jim’s lips. When he pulled apart, Freddie was beaming with delight. 

“Thank you my darling. I love you. Thank you for coming tonight,”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world, Freddie,”

  
  


The pair strolled out of Freddie’s dressing room as soon as Freddie had put on t-shirt and his furry coat. They headed towards the back of the theatre, where everyone was waiting patiently for them. They had taken a good while, and they knew how it would look as soon as they appeared in front of everyone. Their suspicions were right.

 

As soon as they opened the back door and were met with everyone, Roger piped up.

“Nice shag?” 

Freddie scowled at his blonde friend. “Shut up, Roger,” - Jim stifled a snigger.  

 

Diana was the first one to speak. “Freddie, dear, you were bloody fantastic,” - She immersed Freddie in a compact hug, and Freddie wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. 

“Thank you dear,” He smiled brightly. 

 

When the two let go, Brian, Roger and John stood in front of their friend. 

“It was hot, I won’t lie,” Roger admitted, and Freddie howled with laughter. He placed a hand on Roger’s shoulder, and Roger smiled. “It was brill, Fred. I’m proud,” 

“We’re all very proud,” John stated, and everyone nodded, including Dominique, Chrissie and Veronica. 

 

“Thank you all so much for coming tonight. I couldn’t have done it without you, darlings,” Freddie said truthfully, and everyone exchanged hugs before going their seperate ways.

 

Joe, Phoebe, Jim and Freddie made their way back to beloved Garden Lodge in the large limo Phoebe had called upon whilst Jim and Freddie were in the dressing room. They were all jittery, Joe even suggesting they go to a club for an hour or two. However, Freddie shook his head, being understandably a little tired. ‘Maybe tomorrow night’, he had said.

 

During the car ride, Freddie had leaned his head upon Jim’s shoulder, and Jim had rested his head on top of Freddie’s, sighing. Joe and Phoebe, deep in conversation about something neither Jim or Fred had any idea about, smiled at the sight, but decided not to disturb the couple, and returned back to talking. 

 

Jim kissed the top of Freddie’s head, his lips coming into contact with his dark, long locks. 

“I’m so proud of you, Fred,” he whispered. Freddie just nuzzled into him, staying quiet. 

 

When the four of them had reached Garden Lodge, Joe and Phoebe went straight to their separate beds after seeing it was nearing 2:30am. Jim and Freddie did the same, walking hand in hand towards their bedroom. As they reached the bedroom and both started undressing for bed, Jim remembered something. “Oh, wait here a second. I have something for you,”

 

Jim rushed downstairs in just his underwear and unbuttoned shirt that he had worn during the night. He went straight towards the kitchen and retrieved the box he had made which was layered with blue velvet. He had spent ages french polishing the box just perfectly. 

 

He ran back upstairs and into the bedroom, and he was met with a topless freddie who was popping a strepsil into his mouth. He was laying down on the bed, his bottom half covered by the duvet. He saw the blue velvet box in Jim’s hands and raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s this?” He wondered.

 

Jim placed the box in Freddie’s hands, and Freddie casted his eyes upon it. He ran his fingers across the edges, revelling in the softness of the velvet. After a few minutes, Jim realised Freddie thought he had just given him a box, and he seemed happy enough with that. His heart thumped. 

“Aren’t you going to open it then?” He laughed, and Freddie let out a small ‘oh’ whilst chuckling to himself.

 

He opened the box which revealed two Irish crystal champagne glasses. Freddie gasped. 

“You said you wanted some for the flat in Switzerland,” Jim smiled. Freddie nodded enthusiastically and jumped on top of Jim. “Thank you,” he whispered over and over again, placing wet kisses on Jim’s collarbone and neck.

 

And then, all of a sudden, Freddie jumped up and headed towards the little fridge that he kept in the corner of the bedroom. He bent down and retrieved a bottle of Moet et Chandon. Jim chuckled and sat up straight, pulling the crystal glasses out of the box. He handed one to Freddie, who opened the bottle of Moet with ease. 

 

He poured Jim a glass and then himself, and they clinked their drinks together.

“To Frank N. Furter, who was incredibly hot if I do say so myself,” Jim teased, and he looked up to find Freddie’s face turning a cute shade of red. 

 

“Cheers,” Freddie smirked, and they both took a sip of their respective champagne.

 

They stayed up for about another hour just revelling in each others company and making conversation about little things that were on their minds. Jim had his arm around Freddie’s head, and the latter was leaning back into his arm, his hair tickling Jim’s bicep ever so slightly. Jim curled his hand to twist a lock of Freddie’s shoulder length hair around his index finger. It was silky smooth.

 

And then they both fell asleep, cradling each other in each other’s arms. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so so much for reading my first ever jimercury fic woaaaa
> 
> my twitter is @greatpretcnder if you ever wanna hmu :*
> 
> again, thank you for being amazing. leave kudos if you are feeling particularly nice and if you wanna be wild as fUCK, maybe leave a cheeky comment? 
> 
> ps, the little section about the blue velvet box with the irish crystal champagne glasses actually happened, its in mercury and me ;-; i love my fav gays.


End file.
